It's Good To Meet You Connor
by MixedAssassin7
Summary: The Congress meeting at which Connor meets Washington and Rudi Maher. Rated M for later chapters. Sort of a preview for the future AC 3 story with Connor and Rudi.
1. Chapter 1

**It's Good To Meet You Connor**

Should I make this a one-shot or put more?

Philadelphia June 16, 1775

**Rudi**

"...and for the support of the glorious cause. I beg they will accept my most cordial thanks for this distinguished testimony of their approbation. But lest some unlucky event should happen, unfavorable to my reputation, I beg it may be remembered by every Gentleman in the room, that I, this day, declare with utmost sincerity, I do not think myself equal to the Command I am honored with. As to..."

My focus shifts from Commander Washington to a familiar voice behind me: Sam Adams.

"Truly, there is no man better suited to the task," he said.

_Agreed_, I thought.

"Really? I can think of several."

"Charles Lee," I sigh under my breath. That man is an evil prick who only cares for the British side. Any curse or word to him is too high of a compliment. Acknowledgement is just a waste of time.

I look behind me hearing a chair pushed across the floor so roughly it makes a groaning sound. A tall man with black hair stands at Charles Lee. The energy I get from him... murderous, hate, rage. I will kill you, it says. Samuel leads him away to Washington, grabbing his arms and leading up to the front of the room. I could hear his words: "Sorry to pull you away like that, but the last thing we need is the two of you coming to blows."

"I'd stab him now if I could," I mutter to myself.

The man with black hair just begins to look over his shoulder at me when Samuel drags him to Washington.

"Connor, allow me to introduce you to our newly appointed Commander-in-Chief, George Washington."

Connor? The man from the Lexington battle? I sat up and leaned forward to hear more.

"It was the Patriots who did that. I merely lent support."

I smirk and I see Washington laugh a bit. Washington then takes Connor's hand to shake it.

"As humble as he is brave. We could use more men like you." His gaze shifts to me for a fraction of a second before he says,"Connor, I hear you are half Mohawk and half British. Is this correct?"

"Yes, Commander," Connor answers.

I see where this is going.

"Well I know a good friend of mine who is quite a bit like you. She is a dear friend of my family and I think you two would have a good deal in common." He looks to me and gestures to me to come forward. "Rudi! Come meet young Connor here."

I stand from my seat and walk to the three men. I almost glare at Connor straight away for him being so much taller than me by a good seven or eight inches. The next thing I notice is him in general; he is one big dude. And VERY handsome.

He says hello to me in Mohawk. I have never heard one piece of the Mohawk language but I just understood.

"Hello to you as well, Connor. It's nice to meet you," I greet him. He takes my hand and kisses it. I know that is the customary greeting for a man to a woman but I could feel heat rise to my face. Please say I'm not blushing.

**Connor**

"Hello to you as well, Connor. It's nice to meet you," she greets me. I wonder if she could be half Mohawk as well. I use the greeting Achilles taught me and I take her hand kiss it. I feel her tense up. Did I do something wrong?

**Rudi**

Once our hands separated I felt my hands aching to touch him. I held them together behind my back.

"I'm sorry, but if you'll excuse me - I should attend to Charles over there. He looks none too happy about being passed over for command. It was good to meet you Connor."

Washington bows slightly to Samuel and I and goes to Charles Lee.

Connor gets close to Samuel and whispers,"Tell me you have news of Pitcairn."

"John Pitcairn?" I say.

"Yes. Why, do you search for him too?"

"Yes I do. He hurt a dear friend of mine and I intend to make him pay. He needs to die."

"Seems Washington was right. You two do get along. I'm told he's taken shelter in Boston, where he's guarded by a thousand Redcoats. The only way you're going to get at him, is if we draw him out. Lucky for the two of you, we're launching an offensive against the city in order to do just that."

Connor gives this look. I can't explain it, but it makes me think it's adorable and a little cocky.

"Israel Putnam has been given command of our forces. Present this to him and he'll provide whatever aid you require." Samuel hands me the letter and I fold it in half once more than it is and stick it in my shirt since all of my pockets are filled with the extra powder needed for my pistols.  
"What? My pockets are full!" I tell them at seeing their shocked looks.

"Anyway, you'll find him at the encampment on Bunker Hill."

"Thank you, Sam," I said.

"No need. It's the least I could do. Pitcairn's a dangerous man. The sooner we're rid of him, the better."

Connor turns to the side. "I would say the same of Charles Lee."

I wonder what troubles Connor has with him.

"Now that's an altogether different beast. Let us leave it for another day. Best you head to Boston, Connor and Rudi."

Stepping outside Connor and I decided to share one horse since it would save time and supplies. We ride for a while before coming upon an angry soldier.

"State your business!"

"Looking for Israel Putnam," I say.

"On who's orders?" he inquires.

I pull the letter out of my shirt and hold it between my index and middle finger and answer: "Samuel Adams."

He snatches the letter from me and reads it.

"Follow me."

**I hope you all enjoyed this~! Should I make more chapters? You see, Rudi is actually a fan of the games and put into the world hence her thinking Connor is "a really big dude." Which if you look at this you would think so too: **** ?q=connor+kenway&offset=24#/d5ejy5u**

**Review please and again I ask: Should I make more chapters? Just one or two because I don't want to make any spoilers for Rudi's role in AC 3. **


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for requesting a chapter 2! It feels so great that people like this so much!

**Rudi**

Connor and I soon make it to General Putnam. We arrive at the ending of an argument between him and a soldier which is stopped abruptly when a cannon ball takes off half of one of the men's legs.

"Wilhelm scream!" I say excitedly.

Connor gives me a look that shows he beleives me to have gone mad. I technically am. All my best friends know that I'm insane.

"I rest my case," General Putnam says, showing the wounded soldier to be the proof for his point. "I'm going back to Bunker Hill. Good-day, gentlemen!"

I love this badass guy already.

Connor and I quickly walk up to him.

"General Putnam?," Connor said.

"What?"

"I'm-we are looking for John Pitcairn. I was told you could help us find him."

"He's tucked away in that city with no reason to leave. So long as that ship continues its assault, we'll never flush him out."

"But if the ship was stopped..." I said.

Putnam smirked at me. "...Then poor John might be forced to get off his arse and come forward!"

"We will fly this flag to signal our success," Connor says, showing the rebel flag.

"Plus we can truly stick it to them that the rebels-especially dear General Israel Putnam-are much better than the Brits and their ilk," I add.

"I shall speak fondly of you at your funeral, boy." General Putnam then goes in the direction of Bunker Hill.

After he turns his back I add a middle-finger to Connor's sneer.

"Jackass," I say.

"You speak like that?" Connor asks.

"Yeah. No use censoring yourself when other's won't," I tell him in answer.

After a good takeover of British ships and shoving our victory down their throats with the flag (And our blades) we head back to Bunker Hill to prove to Putnam we actually could do it.

He is sitting beside a cannon smoking another cigar when we reach him.

"Well I'll be damned. You did it." The way he says it shows some pride. I nod to him and he does the same to me.

"Quite a speech," I said.

"Lies, all of it, I'm afraid. Still, such words have carried us this far..."

"And what of Pitcairn?" Connor said.

"He's left Boston as I said he would, and set up camp on Moulton Hill." He hands Connor a spyglass and I get out my own folding brass binoculars to see Pitcairn giving orders to his troops across the way.

"There's no good way to get at him. I suppose you could circle around and get him or wait for us to thin their ranks," Putnam continues.

"I say with direct approach," I said.

"That's twice today you two propose the impossible."

"We did prove it possible, though," I remind him.

Putnam laughs and smacks a large hand on my shoulder.

"Ah, I like you kid. You have quite the way with words. Even if you and your friend are as mad as a couple of march hares."

"I'v always had that gift. And I take being mad as a march hare a good thing. Otherwise I wouldn't have fun with this job."

I then lead Connor through the forest to Pitcairn's camp. I was able to persuade Connor to allow me to deal the killing blow to Pitcairn. As we waited up in the tree he went to asking me questions.

"Are you half Mohawk as well?"

"No; Cherokee. I'm from Georgia. My father is Irish."

"Oh. How is it you were able to understand my people's language?"  
"I honestly don't know Connor. I just did."

"I suppose that-Pitcairn."

I notch an arrow and aim for Pitcairn's neck. I fire and the arrow hits its target. Connor and I quickly jump down from the tree and press Pitcairn for his information. We got none that would be useful. So we looted his corpse after he dies to see if he had anything on him. He had a letter.

We would have read it if some Redcoats hadn't seen us and started to run after us. I had fun shooting two down with my pistols. Headshots, too.

I like being an Assassin too much.

"I see you live," Putnam said to us as we approached.

"The same can not be said for Pitcairn," Connor said.

"Well done, I suppose. But it matters little now. I'm ordering a full retreat. We have lost too many in exchange for too little. If the Tories want this hill so badly, let them have it. Boston is the true prize."

"I'm afaid we have a bigger problem," Connor said handing the letter to Putnam.

Finishing the letter, Putnam's eyes widened so much I thought they would pop out of their sockets.

"This can't be right. It says they plan to murder Washington!"

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2~! In the next (And last, sadly) chapter of this short story we find out what Pitcairn did to Rudi's friend to make him die by her hands while they rest up at the Davenport Homestead. And Rudi meets Achilles. That should be fun! Any suggestions for some scenes with Achilles is appreciated and credit will be given to the wonderful person or people who give them.**


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to the third and final chapter of "It's Good To Meet You Connor"! And thank you to Portrait of a Scribe for giving great ideas and making me happy with the review! Thank you!

Davenport Homestead, 1776

**Rudi**

Connor and I stand facing the portraits of the men we are to take down. It has been a straining silence as it follows an arguement about treading carefully around the Templars with the war going on. Me and Connor both are far too stubborn to apologize for anything so I leave the training room and go to the living room where Achilles is sitting with another man. How did I not hear him knock?

"Ah, Rudi. This is Benjamin Tallmadge. His father was one of us, no need for that glaring," Achilles said.

I blink and go take a seat. I guess old habits die hard. I've glared at strangers since I was a child. It always worried people how so unlike my mother I was in ways.

"So, what are you here for, Benjamin?" I ask him.

"Information. For you and your partner," he answers before taking some tea. I nearly shiver at it. I am not the biggest fan of tea. You would think that different for a Southern girl, wouldn't you?

"I see. Achilles, could you go get Connor? We-"

"We know Rudi. Benjamin and I heard your and Connor's latest quarell when he rode up to the house," Achilles cuts me off with.

I just look down until I hear Achilles' footsteps fade from my hearing range. I sit up straight and let out a breath I didn't know I was even holding.

"So Miss...?" Benjamin leads.

"Maher. Rudi Maher, Mister Tallmadge," I finish.

He nods. "So Miss Maher, how did you come to know Achilles?"

I laugh. "Oh, that is a good story," I tell him.

Connor and I had returned from uncovering the plot to murder Washington and Achilles was standing at the door, waiting for Connor. It was a good test of my wit when I blurted,"Oh my gosh it's you! It's Achilles!"

I quickly followed with: "I mean, you're a pretty well-known Assassin, sir." I reach out my hand to shake yours. Seconds pass and he doesn't shake back, so I give him a hug. "I am so glad to meet you."

I'm fairly sure Achilles thinks me insane. I thought he was when he hugged me back and chuckled. Throughout that day Achilles and I went on to embarass poor Connor with teasing him and me being told stories of when Connor first started training.

"You should've seen the boy's trying at walking across thin spaces like rope or a thin beam." Achilles laughed at the memory. "I told him he wasn't ready for jumping from that height, but did he listen?"

"No," I laugh with Achilles.

"Poor Connor nearly snapped his collarbone."

"Alright Achilles. I think Rudi has heard enough now," Connor said. His embarassment showed with evey word as he lifted me from my chair (I mean it. He just grabed my hips with his big hands and lifted me from the chair.) and took me outside. I laughed that much harder.

Benjamin and I moved to the dining room when he said he needed more tea. I found the tray in the kitchen and brought it out to the table so he could pour himself a glass.

"Don't think I'm gonna do it," I said. "I've just met you. I have no respect or anything to you. Until you get that from me you can just pour it yourself."

Tallmadge looked a bit shocked-slash-awe-struck when I told him that. He went to pour himself a cup. Earning me a look from him when Achilles entered and I poured him a cup. Achilles-in the short time I've known him-is more of a father to me than my real one ever was.

"You're gonna have to try alot harder to impress me than that," Achilles says.

I feel Connor's thundering footsteps and he comes through the kitchen to the dining room.

"Is that so, old man? Or perhaps we should step outside? I will gladly demonstrate hwo eaily I coudl trounce y-"

I stand there trying not to laugh while Achilles gave Connor the same speech he gave me moments ago.

"Achilles tells me you two have uncovered a plot to murder the Commander in Chief," Tallmadge said.

"Yes. But there are only false starts and dead ends to show for it," Connor said.

"Not anymore, my friend. Thomas Hickey's your man-and I aim to help you catch him."

Okay I don't care if you're part of the Assassins or not, you do not touch Connor. Happiness greets my spirit when Connor shrugs off his hand.

"How do you want to help?" I ask.

"I'll explain on the way. We are going to New York."

Upon our arrival we witness a scene between a merchant and a customer. The merchant man says that that'll be the last time he cheated him. I nod to Connor and we follow the man to a small building. I go to knock on the door, but stop in my action when I notice a shadow at the crack of the door. I take a big backward step out of the way so that Connor could break down the door. I jump inside and stand with Connor.

"Thomas Hickey!" I say as if he were an old friend. Oh, acting. It is wonderful.

"Might be. What's it to ya?" Hickey said.

We bring out our blades.

"Ain't s'pposed to be none of your kind left."

"Glad to prove you wrong," I said. I step forward and follow Hickey and he runs out of the building. I hear a window break behind me and know that Connor is right on my heels. I manage to tackle him after chasing Hickey for a few blocks. Connor then pushed him against the wall, leaving me at my place sitting on the ground in front of a store. Mens' voices brought me out of my tired stupor to pay attention. I stand up quicky and ready myself to bring out my blade.

"Quiet!" Connor silences the babbling Hickey. "What're the charges?"

One of them steps forward with a large bag of something. "Counterfeiting."

"I had nothing to do with that-"

" 'Course not!" The officers laugh.

"Listen-there are more important things at stake here. This man is planning to-ah!" Connor is knocked to the ground. Unconcious and a small cut leaking blood on his cheek. I bring out my blade and stab the guard who hurt Connor in the neck, killing him. I thank the Great Spirit I had my hood on as I realised what I did and decided to run away to get Achilles.

**Connor**

I wake with a start on cold, stone floor. My first sight is Thomas Hickey.

"You..." I say.

He smirks at me and says: "You miss me sweet'art? What? Nothin' to say?"

"If you are here then Washington is safe."

"True, true. Thing is...I believe I've just been pardoned."

Damn! My breath catches at seeing my father walk by me.

"Thank you kindly for the rescue, gents."

"There can be no further mistakes Thomas. Am I understood?" Haytham Kenway turns to walk away when Hickey stops him with his words: "What about the Assassin?"

My father barely looks at me. I should not expect him to know me. We have never even met, yet there's a piece of me wishing he knew me so I could out of here. Father then looks back to Thomas Hickey.

"Yeah. 'E's here. They got him in that cell next to mine. There was a girl with him when they got us, too. Killed the officer that knocked that Assassin out. Guess we didn't get 'em all, eh?"

Rudi killed the man who knocked me unconcious? I make a small smile at the thought. I know not to make her angry.

"Deal with this Charles," my father commands.

"At once, sir." Charles Lee looks worse than at the Congress.

"What'cha gonna do?" Hickey asks Lee.

"Hm...I believe I have an idea...Yes. Two birds with one stone."

"Do tell," Hickey said.

"All in good time. It's not like the Assassin's going anywhere. For now we should see about getting you better accomodations."

"What are you on about? I thought I was getting' out."

"No thanks to Benjamin Tallmadge. He has been spreadin word that you have plans to assassinate George Washington."

"What a load o' bullocks! I thought you was gonna handle that!"

"We'll discuss this ELSEWHERE."

**Rudi**

"Move it people! Angry female coming through!" I cut through the crowd in the streets like butter in my desperate search for Sam Adams. Achilles told me he was at the docks as usual when I told him I had to get help for Connor. I could see Sam's head in the crowd, making me run and shove people. I didn't even care if the could've gotten hit by a carriage. I bump into a woman who grabs my arm. I do not have time for this.

"Outta my way dammit!" I push myself past the woman and her child to finally reach Sam. I turn him around to face me and push him against the wall as Connor did to Hickey the other day.

"R-Rudi, what's going on?" Sam asks, terrified.

"Connor's in jail and I need your help to save him!" I say, gripping his shirt tighter.

"I see. Well I'm busy at the moment-"

"Help. Him. NOW!"

**Connor**

One of the guards takes me to a recreational area for the prisoners. I spot a man sitting at a table with a game board and I grab the chair opposite him and try to confirm his name.

"Mason Weems?" I said.

"Could be," he said.

I will take that as a yes. I grab a chair, turn it around and sit with my arms crossed over the back of the chair.

"I need you help."

"With what?"

"They say you know a way out of here."

"THEY say alot of things."

I grab his arm. "I do not have time for games."

"A shame, as I was hoping you might play one with me."

As I play this forsaken game Mason asks random questions: Where are you from? How old are you? Any friends? You got a girl?

"Maybe," I answer.

"Maybe?"

I just sit there and move my piece.

"Oh, so you're afraid of rejection."

"So? Most men are."

"True, true."

THE DAY AFTER...

I try to unlock my cell door in vain.

"This key is useless!"

I hear a guard coming up and hide the key.

"What're you looking at?" He punches the door. "You in the market for a husband?"

The next morning I spoke to Weems again and he told me of a plan that would get me the real key. Once that was carried out I tried this key on my door.

_Yes!_

I walk past the guard's back and to Mason. How could they have not heard me? It is ridiculous! After accomplishing the task of not raising the alarm I go to the warden's room. I peek around the door and see he is sleeping. I silently enter and put my hands around his neck so he won't say anything. But upon feeling his neck I found no pulse. I turned him over and there was blood on his neck and shirt.

"Not who you was expectin', am I right?"

I turn to see Thomas Hickey and Charles Lee.

"What have we here?" Lee said, scratching him chin with a large pistol. "I though we finished off your kind."

"You would like that, wouldn't you? To rid the world of all who do not share your views."

Lee laughs and chuckles,"Guilty as charged! Your meddling in the revolution has caused us no small measure of grief. It cannot continue. Our work is too important. But what would you know, beyond all the lies Achilles feeds you and tales you tell yourself."

"I know that the people wish to be free - and that men like Washington fight to make it so."

The argument continues until I charge Lee. He pushes me against the wall. His arm cutting off my air until I faint.

The next day I am brought to the gallows by Hickey. As I am stopped before the steps a woman punches me hard enough for me to fall to the ground and then spits on me. I then hear that same woman scream as she herself is punched to the ground as well. I see her nose is broken. Her face was pushed to the ground by a moccasin and legging like mine and she was spat upon by Rudi. Then Rudi pushed her blade into the woman's chest and pushed her back into the crowd. She and Achilles come to meand tell me to just signal the recruits when needed. I notice nothing from when Rudi kisses my cheek until the rope around my neck is cut and I run to stop Hickey. Rudi shoots him and I deal the last blow. We become surrounded by soldiers and Putnam stope them all, saying we are heroes and kicks Hickey's corpse.

"Stop," Rudi said.

"He wanted to kill the Commander. Nearly killed Connor as well. He was a scroundrel," said Putnam.

"But still human," Rudi countered.

"Hmph. You are nothing if not consistent."

"Where is Washington now? I need to speak with him," I said.

"Bundled off as soon as your execution went sideways. He's likely on his way back to Philadelphia by now."

"Then let's go," Rudi said.

"Something wrong?"

"He's in danger. Hickey didn't do this alone," Rudi snapped.

When Rudi and I went out of hearing distance from Putnam and his men I asked Rudi a question: "Why did you kiss me?"

Rudi stopped walking and stood there for a few seconds.

She punches me in the gut and walks away quickly.

**I hope you all liked this last chapter of the story! Give reviews and ideas for my Assassin's Creed 2/Brotherhood story coming soon. And yes in my AC 3 story I will use these as the first three chapters. And one more VERY IMPORTANT thing: What should I name the AC 2/Brotherhood story?**


End file.
